NCIS : Code Orange
by Sevy Snape
Summary: OS. Une histoire de couleur anatomiquement inadéquat.
**Auteur** : **jfine**

 **Traducteur** : Severus Snape

 **Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

 **NdT** : Bonjour les zoziaux!

Il fait moche, il faut beau, j'ai toujours autant de boulot.

Je dois bien le reconnaitre, j'ai décroché et mon échelle de temps, pour le coup, est plutôt basée en année.

Elles sont donc passées, mortellement pour certaines, joyeusement pour d'autres.

2015 était plutôt mortelle.

En revanche, 2016 est plutôt encline à la joie, l'espoir paternel ...

Bien que j'ai peu ... en fait pas du tout données de réponses à vos reviews, elles me sont précieuses.

Heu je vais quand même être honnête, autant que faire se peut, les injurieuses pas tant que ca !

Et j'en ai lu un certain nombre.

Justifiées dans l'esprit de ceux qu'ils les écrivent, j'en conviens.

Ca ne change rien à mon ressenti.

J'ai toujours dit que je n'abandonnais pas.

Maintenant je dis : Pas de spéculations sur le temps que je mettrais à poster les suites.

Elles viendront !

Quant au respect du lecteur pour le délai imposé ? Chacun son point de vu...

Je recommence doucement avec des OS, de fandoms différents de d'habitude mais que j'affectionne.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **NCIS : Code Orange**

Le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur ouvrant ses portes résonna et un Tony visiblement très pressé en jaillit en direction de son bureau, sa cravate non nouée, pendant autour de son cou.

"Tu es en retard, Di Nozzo !" cria Gibbs.

"Désolé Patron… avec Ziva absente, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre le réveil." Tony s'interrompit en voyant Gibbs secouer la tête. "Euh, ce n'est pas une excuse. Je m'excuserais bien de nouveau mais je sais combien tu détestes ça et comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois, alors…" Gibbs le fixa. "Je me tais, Patron."

"McGee, avec moi," dit Gibbs en se levant. "Termines tes rapports, Tony."

"Ohh, G…" Gibbs fixa une nouvelle fois Tony qui commençait à protester. "Tout de suite, Patron !" Di Nozzo fila derrière son bureau aussi vite qu'il put. Il s'assit mais se releva aussitôt.

"Où vas-tu ? Je t'ai dit de finir ta paperasse."

"Oui, Patron… mais il y a des choses plus importantes."

"Comme ?"

"Ne pas pisser dans mon pantalon… alors, puis-je aller au petit coin… s'il te plait ?" gémit-il doucement.

"Va," répondit Gibbs en indiquant la direction des toilettes de la tête.

"Ma vessie te remercie !" s'exclama Tony en filant ventre à terre.

"Le petit coin…" rit Gibbs. "Allons-y, McGee."

Tony se tenait debout face à un urinoir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Il rouvrit les yeux et tira la chasse d'eau. "Qu'est-ce que …" L'eau brillait d'une drôle de couleur. "DUCKY !" cria-t-il sortant en courant des toilettes.

Le signal sonore d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur retentit. Tony se rua dans la salle d'autopsie, paniqué. "Euh, Ducky… pourrais-tu regarder quelque chose pour moi ?" dit-il en se tenant derrière le Docteur Mallard qui examinait un corps.

"Bien sûr, mon garçon," commença Ducky en se retournant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe de Tony. "Par tous les dieux ! Pourquoi… pourquoi est-il…"

"Quoi, Ducky ?" Tony baissa les yeux et sourit. "Gros, hein ?"

"Non… orange."

"Exactement ! Il est orange. Pourquoi mon…"

"C'est un pénis, Anthony."

"C'est MON pénis, Ducky, et il ne devrait pas être ORANGE !"

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Palmer entra dans la pièce. "Abby a dit que ça prendrait deux ou trois heures, Docteur Mallard." Il remarqua Tony. "Oh, salut." Puis il nota qu'il avait son pantalon sur les chevilles. "Oh, désolé… euh, pourquoi son…"

"C'est un pénis, Mr Palmer."

"Oui, mon pénis ORANGE !" cria Tony. "Soigne-le !"

"Ce n'est pas contagieux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Palmer en se reculant.

"Quoi… contagieux ?" Tony commençait vraiment à paniquer. "Si tu dois le couper, tue-moi d'abord, Ducky."

Ducky le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"Je suis sérieux, Ducky. Tue-moi maintenant. Frappes-moi avec une poêle s'il le faut !"

Ducky roula des yeux. "Mr Palmer, prélevons un échantillon pour Abby !"

"Docteur Mallard?"

"Prenez un coton-tige et prélevez un échantillon."

"Euh, jamais de la vie, Docteur Mallard. Je ne veux pas que mon pénis devienne orange."

Ducky secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers une armoire et saisit un coton-tige. "Honnêtement, Mr Palmer, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une maladie qui rendait les pénis orange ?" Il s'approcha de Tony et s'apprêta à prendre un échantillon.

"Non, mais le SIDA n'était pas une maladie connue avant ces trente dernières années."

Ducky s'arrêta et se recula.

"Bon ! Donnez-moi ce truc," grogna Tony en arrachant le coton-tige des mains de Ducky avant de le frotter le long de son sexe. Une fois terminée, il le lui tendit. Le docteur eut un mouvement de recul, saisit un sac à preuves et le présenta ouvert pour que Tony y laisse tomber le prélèvement.

Ducky jeta un regard à Palmer en lui tendant le sac. Le jeune homme s'écarta encore plus. "Tony secoua la tête. "Pour des docteurs, vous manquez de bonnes manières."

"Nous travaillons la plupart du temps avec des cadavres, Tony," lui répondit Ducky. Tony prit le sac et se retourna. Il prit le temps de se rhabiller puis sortit et prit l'ascenseur.

Ducky et Palmer se mirent dos à dos et descendirent tous deux leur braguette, vérifiant que tout allait bien pour eux. Ducky laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis regarda Palmer. "Des étrangers dans votre caleçon, Mr Palmer ?" Ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

Tony pénétra dans le labo de Abby en tenant le sac devant lui.

"Tony !" Abby souriait en s'avançant vers lui, essayant de le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je suis peut-être contagieux."

"Rhume ? Grippe ? Je les ai déjà eu, Tony !" sourit-elle.

"Et un pénis orange ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant bizarrement. "Non, mais est-ce que les arc-en-ciel comptent ? J'avais une amie qui donnait aux bonbons des formes suggestives, elle était… tu sais."

"Ok." Tony lui tendit le sac. "J'ai besoin que tu testes ça." Elle saisit le sac. Il se tourna pour partir.

"Attends, qui a un pénis orange ?" demanda-t-elle mais il était déjà parti. Elle baissa les yeux sur le coton-tige orange. "Beurk…"

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard…**

Le téléphone sur le bureau de Tony se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et écouta. "J'arrive tout de suite, Abby." Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrirent et Ziva apparut, souriante.

Il lui rendit un moment son sourire, puis cessa et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?" Elle le tira dans l'ascenseur, le collant contre la paroi. Les portes se fermèrent. Ils commencèrent leur descente. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Elle regarda Tony et sourit en s'approchant de lui. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur son pantalon et commencèrent à défaire sa ceinture.

Tony lui saisit les poignets pour l'arrêter. Elle leva un regard interrogateur. "Tu te refuses à moi ?"

"Mon… je ne peux pas… il…" Tony soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le bruit de sa braguette lui fit baisser les yeux. Ziva ricana. "Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre, même une journée, hein ?"

"Non, attends !" s'exclama-t-il. Il la vit qui souriait. "Heu ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Tu as fait bon usage de la cassette que nous avons faites, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua-t-elle.

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, la regardant bizarrement puis, comprenant de quoi elle parlait, il se mit à sourire. Il vit qu'elle avait le bout des doigts orange. "Hé," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ducky pénétra dans le laboratoire de Abby. "Gibbs est de retour ? L'ascenseur est hors-service. Il est en réunion ?" Ducky haussa les épaules en s'approchant de Abby. Il lui toucha l'épaule. "Abigail… tu m'écoutes ?"

Elle se retourna. "OH, SALUT DUCKY !" hurla-t-elle.

Il tendit les mains vers ses oreilles et en sortit les écouteurs.

"Oh, désolé," s'excusa-t-elle.

"Quelle était la substance sur son…" commença à demander Ducky.

"C'était celui de Tony ? Je le savais !"

Ducky s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et bien, Abby ?"

"C'était du fromage, Ducky."

"Du fromage ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Pour être plus précise… du cheddar utilisé par Frito Lay pour leurs Cheetos."

"Cheetos ?" répéta-t-il.

"Ouais !" sourit-elle.

Ducky tourna la tête en réfléchissant puis il la regarda de nouveau. "Je ne veux pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Abby eut un immense sourire. "Moi si !"


End file.
